Visitor
by dorydafish
Summary: Mickey gets a visit from Ian when he's back in juvie - 'Ian wasn't supposed to be there.  Not when he had shouted all that stuff about him only being a warm mouth. Ian was meant to hate him.' Ian/Mickey


_**So I just watched the new episode of Shameless US and it gave me a lot of Ian and Mickey feelings.**_

_**I'm really hoping that this episode isn't the last we see of Mickey because he's still my favorite character.**_

_**Anyway, I'm not sure what this is but it contains some speculation about future episodes.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Mickey was pretty confused when the guard told him he had a visitor. Still, he had put on his pants and made his way over to the visitor's bay without too much of a fuss. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ian fucking Gallagher. What the fuck was he doing there anyway? Ian wasn't supposed to be there. Not when he had shouted all that stuff about him only being a warm mouth and that they were done fucking. Ian was supposed to hate him.<p>

But there he was. All hood up like he was some badass kid with ginger hair. When Mickey was high, which was quite regularly on the outside, he would sometimes think that Ian looked kind of cute when he tried to act tough. Because really, Ian Gallagher was as soft as you could get. The dude was near to fucking tears when they Mickey had told him they weren't going to fuck anymore. Mickey didn't get that. Ian could fuck any guy he wanted. And fuck Ian for making Mickey feel bad about it. It was the dick's fault that he was back in juvie in the first place. If he had just stopped looking at Mickey like that then maybe Mickey would have been able to kill Frank like he had planned.

Mickey's anger boiled as he thought about it more. It was all Ian's fault. Everything in his fucked up life was Ian's fault. That dickwad just needed to get out of his fucking life and leave him the hell alone. Mickey rubbed his jaw as he kept from blowing up in front of the guard and made his way over to the glass wall. He picked up the phone.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mickey hissed into the phone while narrowing his eyes at his former fuck-buddy.

Ian just gripped his phone harder and glared right back. "What the fuck are you doing back in juvie?"

Mickey relaxed in his chair. At least he knew Ian wasn't going to ball his eyes out in front of him like some pussy and beg him to give him another chance. "None of your fucking business," he grumbled.

Mickey noticed that Ian's glare turned softer as he continued to stare at him. "Thanks...for not killing Frank."

Mickey knew what that thanks sounded like. It sounded like Ian was saying that he was grateful that Mickey cared enough about him to not kill his dad. Fuck that shit. He needed to stop Ian thinking that was the case. "I didn't do it for you."

"Oh...but thanks anyway." Ian even offered him a smile. It made Mickey feel sick.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Gallagher?" he repeated, this time loud enough for one of the guards to start walking over to them. Ian put his hand out to stop him as if to say he could handle Mickey. Mickey hated Ian even more.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." The honesty in Ian's voice was disgusting. Almost as if the Gallagher boy actually gave a real fuck about him.

"It's not your job. We're done, remember," he said in a dangerously low voice. Mickey wanted to make it clear. Ian was not to come see him. Not ever. Because fuck, he needed to get Ian out of his head before he got out of this place. Even if Frank never blabbed, there was no way in hell he was ever fucking Ian Gallagher again. He wasn't risking that shit.

"But I thought...I mean. It's not like..." Ian stammered, less sure of himself.

Mickey looked away. He hated the way it sounded as if Mickey was the one breaking him. In fact he hated everything about Ian. "Done means done."

"But-"

"It's over!" Mickey spits through gritted teeth managing to meet Ian's eyes.

He saw Ian's face transform before him. From soft and vulnerable to hard and cold. "You're a dick."

"You knew that before but it didn't stop you putting your dick up my ass," he whispered harshly. "I'm here a year. Two if I play my cards right. I might never have to see you again."

Mickey wanted to take what he said back when he saw the hurt look Ian flashed him before he hid it behind a front. The Milkovich boy watched as Ian rubbed the back of his neck as if he was trying to keep his emotions in check. Mickey felt something tug at his chest but he ignored it. This wasn't the time to get sentimental. Ian was just a good lay, he reminded himself. When he got out of juvie he would bust a couple of stores for cash and get the hell out of Chicago. He'd fine another fuck like Ian, easy.

But some part of him wanted to hurt Ian, just a little bit more. "Good luck trying to get into West Point. What was the average GPA they wanted again?"

But Mickey wasn't prepared for the smirk on Ian's face. "I don't need a good GPA. All Officer Freddison wanted was a good blow. I said no when he first asked. But why should I give a fuck about you if you don't give one about me?"

"You wouldn't fuck your way in. You're too much of a good boy for that," Mickey said calling his bluff. But the heaviness in his chest grew at the thought of Ian on his knees sucking some disgusting old man's dick. He wanted to throw up.

"You never want to see me again? Fine. I'll suck some dick, I'll get into West Point and I'll be in New York in eighteen months. And don't think for one second that I'll come back," Ian ended. He slammed the phone down into the holder and got up kicking the chair as he did.

Mickey knew that some of the guards and even some of the inmates were looking over to see what the commotion was about but for some reason he didn't have the energy to care. Not when Ian was looking at him like that. Angry mixed with a challenging look as if to say,_ 'do it Mickey. Just say you want to give us as shot.'_

But Mickey just stared back defiantly.

He didn't know why but he expected Ian to sit back down and pick up the phone. But that didn't happen. Instead Ian just picked up his bag and shot Mickey one last look of disappointment before walking out without a goodbye.

Mickey leaned back into his chair, cursing Ian Gallagher as he did so. He didn't know how long he sat there but it must have been for a while, because the guard had to tell him to back to his room.

He punched the wall hard as he could.

Fuck.

He needed to find a way out of that shithole juvie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would love some reviews.<strong>_

_**Is Mickey in character? I think Ian's a bit OOC but what you going to do? I wanted him angry and SPOILERS: there's some stuff going around saying that he's going to get with an older man so...**_

_**So review please! :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
